<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>速度与激情 by Laixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567150">速度与激情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi'>Laixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>打击坠入了爱河，对象是个跑得很快的无良医师</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breakdown/Knock Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>速度与激情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>击倒很快，快到只剩残影。他那一身红的靓丽涂装如流星如火焰，烧遍极速星上的每一条公路每一处弯道，飒爽英姿被众人看在眼里。</p>
<p>但打击却很慢。</p>
<p>而他的“慢”，绝非极速星上一般意义的“慢”——就算把标准放宽至整个泛银河系，他也算是乌龟之王。任凭可怜的蓝色大块头憋足了劲燃尽每一滴能量液，时速也不到1马赫。打击驶完半条一号公路的时间，足以让击倒从拉斯维加斯赌场到洛杉矶环球影城跑一个来回，沿途还能去露天影院看场迈克尔·贝的《变形金刚》。</p>
<p>在地球上，“慢”至多不过让你身后的司机不满得直吹喇叭比个中指再绕行罢了。</p>
<p>但在极速星上，“慢”却是致命的。</p>
<p>要知道打击在军校的实战成绩名列前茅，却硬生生地被变形形态的时速拖了后腿，“&lt;1马赫”写在简历上的惨烈程度堪比地球上应届生低于2.5的GPA，但和上几堂水课就能拉回去的绩点不同，时速可不是个勤能补拙的玩意——除非你是个有钱动大手术的富家子弟，能把浑身上下的器官换个遍。</p>
<p>想当然的，时速低于一马赫的打击找不到好工作，找不到好工作意味着他没钱升级换代，不过就算有钱了他也拒绝自我改造，慢悠悠的打击自有一套他的哲学：我慢故我在。</p>
<p>可极速星的大伙儿显然不这么想。</p>
<p>“打击啊打击，你的轮胎还好吗？要不要换个新的？”蓝色的跑车大声喧哗。</p>
<p>“哈哈哈哈他生来如此！就算换上最新的光轮三千也救不了他！”紫色的嗤笑连连。</p>
<p>“瞧瞧我这记性，怎么给忘了！哈哈哈哈——”</p>
<p>无数个日子里五光十色的跑车从打击身边呼啸而过，溅起的小石子磕到他的蓝色涂装上留下一道道刮痕。每一次每一次，击倒才刚酝酿好回击的话语，那几辆赛车早已大笑着消失在地平线彼方。</p>
<p>打击啊打击，你真是太慢了。</p>
<p>头一回遇到击倒的时候，他也对打击这么说过。那是一个再平凡不过的极速星午后，打击从市场份额少得可怜的小型佣兵事务所下班回家，他拖着疲惫的身躯疲惫的轱辘，就遇到了那辆刚跑完一场赛事的、耀武扬威的红色跑车，心中登时升起一股无名之火。</p>
<p>很久很久以后，打击会来到地球。到了那时他就会懂得，这个红色的闪亮的，叫击倒的家伙，真是像极了一种叫孔雀的生物。</p>
<p>但在当时，他只觉得这货和别的跑车一样惹人心烦。</p>
<p>“要你管！”打击嘟囔着跑开，“像你这样的天之骄子，才不会懂得我的心酸……”</p>
<p>可他跑得太慢，根本甩不开击倒。</p>
<p>击倒却总能追上他。</p>
<p>“打击啊打击，你要上哪儿去？”</p>
<p>“打击啊打击，你看看我换的新涂装！美不美？”</p>
<p>“打击、打击……”</p>
<p>如此这般，如此这般，红色的跑车日复一日地驶到打击身边，对这样那样的事情喋喋不休，击倒自吹自擂的话语就像他油箱里的能量液一般看不见底掏个没完。可怜的打击意识到他成了击倒的猎物，而可悲的是以他的时速根本没法逃开，索性破罐破摔地和他聊了起来。</p>
<p>然后他了解到，击倒从医学院毕业，是个年轻医师。</p>
<p>然后他了解到，击倒有个大大的梦想，他要离开极速星环游星系……</p>
<p>再然后他了解到，击倒在征一位助手随他一同远行。</p>
<p>“所以，这就是你的目的？”打击指出，“接近每一位你认为符合资格的极速星人，再游说他们把接下来的成百上千个恒星循环都献给你？”</p>
<p>“嗯？被你发现啦，”击倒笑了，以他一贯的轻浮笑容。 “不过你有一点说错了，打击——我只找了你。怎样，你愿意吗？”</p>
<p>打击一个急刹车停了下来。击倒也跟着停在他身边。</p>
<p>那时候半人马星系的三个恒星依序落下地平线，落日余晖照亮了击倒刚换上不久的新款红色涂装。明明在一起共度了那么多个循环（几乎全是击倒黏过来），说了那么多的话（几乎全是击倒在说），但直到这一纳秒打击才恍然发觉：这辆红色的小跑车，确实相当美丽。</p>
<p>真的只邀请了我一个吗？</p>
<p>为什么偏偏是我？</p>
<p>缓慢如我，究竟哪里吸引你了？</p>
<p>那一秒打击有许多想说的，许多想问的……这些语句在他的CPU里转来转去转个不停，就像有无数辆五光十色的跑车在他芯里的环形赛道跑来跑去。但在对上击倒光学镜的那一刹那，打击却只是不合时宜地说了句：</p>
<p>“你的涂装……确实很适合你。”</p>
<p>击倒闻言一时愣怔，随后他笑出了声来，看起来相当愉快。</p>
<p>我在八十二个循环前就换了涂装，他说。你现在才来夸我，实在是太慢了啦。</p>
<p>击倒确是个优秀的医师，星际旅行的许可证很快就批了下来。三天后打击就向佣兵事务所递了辞呈，以助手的身份随击倒一同旅行。</p>
<p>系上安全带从舰窗遥望极速星远去的那一瞬间，打击才意识到自己上了条贼船。</p>
<p>现在可好，他是当真甩不开击倒了。</p>
<p>按照契约内容打击要献给击倒成百上千个恒星循环，工作内容包括但不限于作为保镖全天候保护雇主人身安全、作为护士辅佐手术、作为助手提行李搬东西等等等等......哦对了，还得负责夸雇主的涂装好看。打击晓得他不过是从一个黑心事务所跳到了另一个黑心雇主的手掌心，更可怕的是后者还让他干得心甘情愿。</p>
<p>和击倒在一起的时间越久，打击就越是无法给他一个直截了当的评价。击倒不是个好人，但也不算个恶棍：他打着无国界医师的名号干着观光客的勾当，花着公会的经费涂着最华美的涂装；他可以为贫困山区的幼生体提供免费治疗，也可以在黑市穿梭自如购买来路不明的变形器官；他可以低价为退伍老兵执行手术，也可以为穷凶极恶的银河通缉犯整容瞒天过海……</p>
<p>打击有许多句“为什么”想问，到头来却只是默默站在手术台旁，一次又一次地，为红色的医师端上手术刀、麻醉剂和漩涡打磨器。</p>
<p>但他最想问的依旧是最初的那句——为什么是我？</p>
<p>“为什么是我？”</p>
<p>成为击倒助手的第42个恒星循环，在一个月朗星稀的夏夜，当他们坐在半人马星际中转站的油吧吧台旁小酌时，打击终于鼓起勇气，借着醉意把这个最初的疑问给问出了口。</p>
<p>正晃着酒杯的击倒闻言愣了愣，随后笑了，说：我本以为你会早点问的。</p>
<p>打击赌气似地说，反正我就是很慢嘛。</p>
<p> “打击啊打击，这该怎么说呢……”击倒的声音飘忽不定，打击不知醉的是他还是自己，只见医师望着落地窗外的夜色，吐露道：“我有许多个心血来潮的时刻，看中你是其中之一。最开始或许只是因为，你个大能打又善于保密。而到了后来，到了现在，我……就只是单纯的钟意你。”</p>
<p>你……钟意我？</p>
<p>你的反应，怎么这么慢啊，击倒笑着说。那么你呢，钟意我吗？</p>
<p>再后来的事，我们都知道了。</p>
<p>不出几天，这两位一快一慢的极速星人便重返故乡举行了一场漫长的仪式，成了对火种伴侣（想当然的，黄的绿的紫的跑车大跌眼镜）。婚后闲不住的击倒重又填了外出申请表，这次的申请类别不再是商务出游，而是蜜月旅行。</p>
<p>审查官：“你们要去多久？”</p>
<p>打击：“少则一个月循环，多则成百上千个恒星循环。”</p>
<p>审查官：“你们要去哪儿？”</p>
<p>击倒：“还没想好，就边玩边想，到处瞅瞅。”</p>
<p>审查官：“......你们此行显然缺乏计划。”</p>
<p>击倒&amp;打击：“我们向来如此，先生。”</p>
<p>许是击倒的涂装太过靓丽，许是打击的身材太过魁梧，又许是不忍让这对小情侣难过，审查官竟批准了他俩的外出申请，连打击本人都感到有点不可思议。于是他俩整理行李再度出发，打着蜜月旅行的名头一走就是好几个恒星循环，自不用说在那期间击倒又干回了老本行，在黑社会与公益项目间来回横跳，钱进钱出好不快活。</p>
<p>当击倒接到霸天虎军医的offer，他俩正巧在太阳系附近观光游玩，遂租了艘小型飞船开到报应号那儿见了传说中的威震天。霸天虎给医官的待遇在业界十足优渥，但威震天显然不遵守什么星际雇佣守则，为霸天虎卖命意味着没有双休日也没有带薪假期，破坏大帝本人就是绝对的规则。威震天急起来能把陆军战士从万米高空扔下去，再把军医当将士使唤，这意味着击倒也得加入和汽车人斗智斗勇的战争中去，而打击自然得一同前往。</p>
<p>打击感到有点儿迷惑，他落入了一个黑心雇主的手里，而他的黑心雇主又签了另一个黑心企业的契约，这代表双重的黑心都得由产业链底端的自己来承担，但谁叫他是击倒的火种伴侣？</p>
<p>击倒的涂装被汽车人刮伤多少次，打击就为他细细打磨重涂多少次。</p>
<p>我就知道，在你粗旷的外表下，藏着一颗艺术家的心。享用着火伴的伺候，击倒总会舒服地哼哼着：你的手艺真不赖，正所谓慢工出细活。</p>
<p>慢点儿正好？打击问。</p>
<p>慢点儿正好，击倒说。</p>
<p>这时的打击已随击倒去过了阿拉伯大漠，去过了印度的庙宇，也去过了斯里兰卡的热带丛林。当他在芯底赞美击倒的时候，他懂得了一个新的譬喻：他那亮红色的，如孔雀般美丽高调的火种伴侣。</p>
<p>击倒很快。</p>
<p>但打击却很慢。</p>
<p>他跑得那样慢，就算把标准放宽至整个泛银河系，也是当之无愧的慢速之王：他跑不过极速星的邮递员，跑不过塞伯坦的阿尔茜，也跑不过地球上M.E.C.H.的战车与战机。</p>
<p>在一次与隔板的战斗后，跑不快的打击不慎被塞拉斯逮了个正着。这位保镖兼护士兼助手大半辈子待在无数个手术台旁，又怎会料到他有朝一日也将躺到地球人的手术台上。望着头顶那只宛如恒星的白炽灯，他想起了恒星下的许多事物：酸蚀废墟的日落、地球赤道的雨林、疾速星上那一条条蜿蜒曲折的高速公路……以及目睹这一切时在他耳边回响着的，属于那辆如流星如火焰的，阿斯顿·马丁的阵阵引擎声。而打击知道，区区碳基生物的战车也好，战机也好……它们永远、永远都别想追上他。</p>
<p>于是在一个再平凡不过的地球日里，慢速之王无比安心地闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>